Scars
by alyssasorlien001
Summary: Abby finds herself with some hidden secrets and boy she never thought she'd kiss.


Either it was the sunset or the look he gave me I was in love…

Just kidding this isn't no sappy diary entry about a young teenager going through changes and falling in love. This isn't about me having a crush on the cutest guy in school and plot twisting where he likes me too. Or is it? Well that's not bound to happen to me with meh crazy curly hair, weird scar on my right arm, and dull brown eyes. There is a guy though but my aunt wouldn't approve. He's dreamy, he's bold, he's got bright blue eyes, and brown dark hair… He's Jake Woods the cutest baddest guy I have ever met. Scratch that! What am I saying? I hate Jake he's a jerk! I still like him so much the way he winks at me… ugh I could just lick his face.

"Abby?" Jake says. I lift my head and slam my diary shut "What do you want snake breath?" I say with a little smirk on my face. "Do you need a ride home?" Jake asks smiling. What! He's asking me for a ride home?

"No I'll walk." I say grabbing my bag pushing my books inside as my diary slips out. "Oh whats this?" Jake grabs it. Shit! No! I rip it from his hands and say "Nothing just some diary I use for note taking nothing personal." I say in the most obvious way. "Oh." He says grinning "I'm driving you home whether you like it or not buttmunch." Buttmuch? Did he just call me buttmuch? I pause staring into his dreamy eyes and adorable messed up hair. "Um no I'm good Jake seriously." I walk out of the class into the hallway as he follows. "You're not getting away this time!" He grabs my arm puts me two inches away from his face and pauses to say something. He doesn't speak and gets closer releasing my arm a little "Jake lets go!" Luke says breaking us apart by grabbing Jakes book bag. Luke More is the captain of the football team probably the hottest guy I will ever meet. I don't react to the moment I just stand there as I watch Jake and Luke walk out the door. He turns around and looks at me grinning "Tomorrow slug breath!" as they exit the door. I stand there trying to recall what just happened and why Jake stood so close to me. Suddenly I hear footsteps "Abby?" I hear Leilani's voice. Leilani Meade... my best friend who's a 7th grader which to me is pretty sad because I'm a 10th grader. "Oh my god Laylay you scared me!" I say turning around laughing "Why are you still here?" she says grinning "Did you finally wind up in detention?" I smile back "No dork I was just in shock." she walks towards her locker and shoves her homework inside. "Not doing this." she says in a unmotivated voice "Why?" she smirks walking towards me "Did Jake finally make a move?" What? How did she know? "No what are you talking about?" I say as if she's a nut. "I'm not stupid dear I may be a seventh grader but no where near stupid." she says walking past me. I follow her out the door. "Says the one who has had summer school since grade 4." I say smiling. "Hey don't judge me!" she stops dead in her tracks. We stand outside finding ourselves by the stop sign that stands next to the school by woodbury street. "Everyone thought Einstein was retarded." she pauses and looks at the sky "When really he was a genius." she glances at me. We always have these awkward moments like this. "Anyways." she smiles "What did he do?" I look at her grinning trying to hide whats inside "That's just it." I say "Nothing happened!" we continue walking. She's says nothing to me the rest of the way not even when she turns down her street and slowly walks home "Bye?" I say cautiously. "Peace!" she says holding up two fingers.

When I enter the front door I see my older brother Christopher on the couch playing video games like usual he beat me home. Tomorrow he won't. I'll make sure Jake drives me as fast as possible. Jake! I need to stop thinking about him! Anyways I need to work "Hey sweetheart how was school?" My aunt Cece interrupts my train of thought. "It was good I have a history report I have to work on." I say with motivation. "Oh better get that done I don't allow slackers in my house." she says walking into the kitchen. I glance at the picture on the fridge of my mother when we went on a trip to Paris with my uncle Danny. Recently my brother and I moved in with my aunt Cece because of a tragic accident my mother got into. We never knew my dad so it was very hard to lose our mother. "Sweety?" My aunt interrupts my thoughts again "Are you ok." I find myself with a tear on my cheek wiping it off I say "Yah it's just allergies." I walk towards my room when my aunt stops me in my dead tracks by saying "I talked to your father the other day." I turn around wide eyed "My father?" My brother slowly takes his headset off and turns around. "Yeah he lives in san diego now." I look at her "San diego?" she stops looking confused "Your mom never talked about him." My aunt and my mom were never close the first time I met my aunt was when I was seven at a family reunion. My brother turns around and sticks his headset back on and continues playing his game. "No I don't even know his first name." I turn around and walk straight into my room pulling my diary out of my bag.

I never knew he even existed.

Why would Cece bring it up? What if he's rich? Wait… why do I care he obviously never wanted us in his life! He could of came to see… wait or was it mom? I could never see her hide dad from us though. Not something she would do… at all.

I set my diary aside and walk slowly towards my window. "Why are my blinds shut?" I say in a soft voice to my self. I open the blinds and glance outside and looking straight into a blonde boys eyes. Theres a moment where I just stare straight into the hazel eyes right in front of me. When suddenly my vision starts to blur I jump a little and fall back and slip onto the hardwood floor. "What the hell." I jump up looking out the window seeing no one in sight. Who was that? My mind races as I open my window up to a nice spring breeze. No one… no one is in sight.

I open my eyes and glance at the clock "7:30am" "Shit!" I say throwing my covers off my bed. I run to my dresser and grab a shirt and some cute tribal leggings and throw them on. I need to get to school by 8 but I need to make my hair look good for Jake today. Wait why do I care? I run to the bathroom and find myself at the locked door "Are you serious I need to get ready!" I say yelling thinking it's my brother. The door unlocks and my aunt walks out in her work clothes "Sorry sweet heart." I stand in embarrassment "No Cece I'm sorry I thought you were Chris." she laughs "He would never be up this early!" I laugh a little as I close the door and look in the mirror at the ugly scar on my arm. I don't know how I got it I asked my mom once but she says everything happens for a reason. I stick my waist length curly hair in the tub. unknotting it with conditioner and grabbing a towel to my side. I let my hair drip on the floor as I squeeze the water out. I let my hair down adding some defrizzing spray. Washing my face with my morning burst and adding some makeup to my face to make me look half decent and I walk out the door. I glance at the clock again seeing the numbers 7:48 I grab my bag off the freezer and stick some ugg boots on and yell "Chris 7:50 wake up!" I walk out the door and stop as I see Jake parked by my house. "I thought you would need a ride!" He says sticking his head out his car window. I smile "Only

because I'm going to be late!" I walk to the front passenger side to find myself staring at Luke. Jake says something to Luke and he gets out and lets me in the front seat. "Dude this is stupid." Luke says getting in the back. "I thought it was bro's before hoe's." I snap a dirty look a Luke and Jake stops the car. "Dude don't call her a hoe." He continues driving "Sorry Abby I didn't mean it like that." I smile "I know I'm not the one who's a hoe here." I stare at Luke and he doesn't get the hint. Luke has dated nearly every girl in our school from grade 8th to 12th. Jake starts laughing and Luke just brushes it off like he doesn't care. We enter the school parking lot and Leilani stands there at the front waiting for me with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Shut up." I say to her as I exit the car and walk towards her. "Thanks for stealing my best friend." Leilani says and walks with me towards the front doors. "So you and Jake?" she asks "No I don't know what trick he's trying to pull with me." I say smiling "Whatever!" she says as she walks away up the stairs to the 7th grade hallway. I turn around finding Jake walking at least four steps behind me. I stop in my dead tracks and say "Break check!" He runs right into me and I find myself on the floor and him ontop of me smiling "That never gets old." He says pushing himself off of me and helping me up. "Sorry!" I say in embarrassment "I did not mean to." He stops me looks me in the eyes again and says "No it's fine, really." The bell rings and everyone including me darts towards our classroom.

Throughout the entire day I think about my father, about jake, and about the mysteriously hazel eyes I saw yesterday. The bell rings last period and I find Jake staring at me "What?" I say smiling. "Nothing lets go!" He says in a hurry. That's weird I should be the one hurrying him. We walk out the school as fast as possible and get in his car. "Sorry I didn't want to end up giving Luke a ride home since he ruined our ride to school." I look over at him as he starts his car and he slowly drives me home. We park in front of my house "Bye see you Monday slug breath." I smile as I try to leave the car. He grabs my arms pulls me back in and say "Can I take you somewhere?" I pull away a little and say "No my aunt would flip if I wasn't home by eight." I try to leave the car when he pulls me back in and shuts the door staring at me directly two inches away again. "It's fine I'll have you back by eight." I try opening the door again but he grabs both of my arms smiling at me. I laugh a little and pull away "Yeah right I don't trust you." he looks me in the eyes and says "Trust kills." and I smirk at his mind scratching words "Fine whatever if I'm not home by eight my aunt and I will both end up killing you." He smiles driving his car out of my are out of town for about 20 minutes and end up stopping at a huge building in the middle of no where. "Is this where you murder me?" I smile and look at him. "Maybe!" He says smiling grabbing his keys and getting out of the car. We walk inside the tall cement building and he turns on the lights. "Woah!" I say walking astonished. "Luke, me, and a bunch of our friends fixed up this place." He smiles and pauses looking around. "Only certain people are allowed here." I stop and look at him "Certain?" He looks at me and smiles "You'll understand monday." I look into his eyes and say in confusion. "Monday?" he breaks the look between us "Come look over here!" I look around the building and I see 3 couches in the corner with a nice flat screen tv. There's two pool tables and a ping pong table set up. I follow Jake into a different room where there's a trampoline in the middle of the room. "No way!" I say "Didn't they stop selling these because some kid died from one?" He looks at me and smiles "Yeah but doesn't mean you still can't have one." We climb onto the trampoline and start jumping I push him over and he grabs me as he falls. I land right on top of him and we look into each others eyes again. I break the moment in a nervous reaction. "What time is it." he looks at his clock on his wrist and says "It's only four." I push myself up again and he grabs my arm pulls me back down and looks me in the eyes again "Jake!" he looks at me with confusion as I pull myself off. "I have to go home I forgot about the history paper that's due monday!" he sits on the trampoline staring at the ceiling for a second. He breaks his silence "No!" he looks at me and smiles. "You have to stay!" I look at him smiling back "No!" I pause "I have to go!" He slowly gets off the trampoline and we walk out the door to his car. "You're coming here with me again whether you like it or not on monday." I turn looking towards him as I open his car door "Who are you to tell me what I'm going to do?" I smile but jump to a very unpleasant noise. His alarm on his car. Did I do it? What the hell? He starts laughing and I look at him seeing that he pushed the alarm button on his car "Asshole!" I say laughing and sitting in his car "Yeah I know Abby." he grins entering his car. "Everyone has one!" I laugh "Don't be a smart ass then." I laugh even harder. It's nothing but silence the entire time until he breaks the awkward silence with some music. Matchbox Twenty turns one with the song "Unwell" I look at him with surprise "You listen to them two?" He smiles shushing me and starts singing along. I start laughing and join. The he looks at me and I look at him. He looks away and I find myself staring at him. Thoughts run through my mind Am I falling for him? Why is he being so sweet? Oh my god! "Where'd you get that scar?" I say staring at his arm "I have one exactly like that!" he glances at me. "Yeah I've noticed." I look at him in amazement "Where'd did yours come from." He looks at me and laughs. "I have no clue!" I look at him and say "Ha weird same!" has he been trying to kiss me? The thought randomly pops up in my head. Why does he get so close all the time? If he does it again I'm going to see what happens. No! No! I can't kiss him! ugh I can't like him but I do. We stop in front of my house and the same thing happens again but this time he grabs me before I can even open the door. "I had fun." I say to him again. he's smiling? Why? "So are we hanging again Monday?" I say smiling "What?" I say "Why are you not answering me and just smiling?" I look down randomly seeing that we're holding hands. I pull away but he just grabs it again. "Sorry." I say smiling "Don't be." He looks at me smiles and gets closer again I back up again. "Why wont you kiss me?" He says awkwardly What? Ugh! Why did I back up? UGH! I'm sitting in silence staring at him and I say "Why won't you?" He grabs me and pulls me close looks me straight in the eyes and gently kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. I break apart and say "What the Hell!" and he smiles "What's wrong?" I look at him surprised "I can't kiss you I can't like you!" I say opening the door. "What's wrong Abby?" he asks "Your my bestfriend it's just weird!" I walk out his car door and he laughs yelling "See you Monday Abby!" I shut his car door… more like slam and I walk towards my house. He drives off and I stand and stare at his car for a second as he drives away.

I walk into my house surprised by Leilani again "Hey girl!" I jump "What are you doing here?" I smile "So you and Jake?" she asks again. "No!" she smiles "I saw that kiss." I smile even more "I know I freaked!" she smiles again "Oh my god it's love!" she yells "Shhhh!" I say pushing her into my room "Shutup!" she sits on my bed "So you hanging with all of us Monday?" I wipe my smile off my face "Whats up with the place?" I say as she smiles "You don't know yet do you?" I look confused "Know what?" she pulls me out my door and proceeds out my front door "Where are we going!" She starts running down the road. I start running trying to keep up. "What are you doing!" we end up behind a big tin building. She stops so fast that I nearly slam straight into her. "What the hell are we doing here?" she laughs really hard. "Promise you won't freak?" I look at her sincerely "I won't! She lifts her sleeve up from her right arm. "This." slowly she reveals a scar similar to mine and Jakes. "What the fuck is going on?" I ask. She doesn't say anything she just stands there. I stand staring at her and she smiles. I look around this is amazing rocks are everywhere around us just floating in thin air. Standing and staring breathlessly "This isn't the coolest thing I can do!" I stop her and the rocks fall. I look straight into her eyes and ask "What's going on why do we all have scars on our arms?" I continue "Wait he said Luke so Luke can do this to?" I look at her as she stares at my smiling. "I can do this?" she just keeps staring at me "Wait Jakes like this two?" she stops me before I can speak another word. "We don't know what it is and we don't know why!" she says with excitement. "This is why we are all meeting up at that place to figure it all out!" I stare confused into her eyes "Theres only six of us that we know of." I rethink everything "You, Luke, Jake, and I then who else?" she looks at me and says "Christopher and Lacie Jorgensen." I look in confusion "Christopher!" I almost yell "Why didn't he tell me?" we get stopped in the middle of our conversation to a familiar car pulling up beside us. Cece's car "Shit!" I say quietly to Leilani. "Abby!" she says rolling her window down. "Aren't you suppose to be home?" Leilani interrupts before she can say anything. "Actually do you think she can stay at my house this weekend so we can work on our history together?" Cece looks at me and looks at Leilani "Yes want me to give you ladies a ride to your house?" We glance at each other "Sure." Leilani says before I say anything.


End file.
